Beanpole
Beanpoles are environment-modifying utility plants that can have three plants on it. Overview Beanpoles act as souped-up Flower Pots. Each plant acts independently from each other. However, anything dealt to one plant will affect the other two. For instance, the use of an Icy Holly will chill all three plants (if applicable). On the downside, a Hunter Zombie will freeze all three plants, plus the Beanpole, with the same amount of snowballs thrown. No matter what plant is on the Beanpole, including defensive plants, the Beanpole will still be eaten in three bites. When a Beanpole is eaten, every plant on it is eaten, too. Straight-shooting projectiles will still retain all of their properties, even if they're shot from the top leaf. A Wizard Zombie will sheep-ify everything on the Beanpole at once. A Pumpkin can be planted around the Beanpole itself, on a leaf, or around a plant on a leaf. However, only the first action will provide any sort of defense. Rooted plants, such as Potato Mine or Treebound, cannot be planted on a Beanpole. Another Beanpole cannot be planted on a Beanpole. A Doom-shroom on a Beanpole will wipe-out every other plant on that tile. Beanpole is based off of a trellis, which is a structure used to support climbing plants such as vines or beans. It is based off of no species of bean in particular. Plant Food Ability Using Plant Food on a Beanpole will cause it to create another Beanpole on a random spot on the lawn. The clone will also have the same plants on it. However, both Beanpoles then have 1 ndb of health. Strategies Beanpoles are great space-savers. Theoretically, 180 plants could be on the lawn at the same time (4 plants per tile) with Beanpoles, which isn't even counting other tile-sharing plants, such as Flower Pot or Pumpkin. However, a Beanpole will strip all of its inhabitants of their defensive attributes. Therefore, all defensive plants should be planted in front of the Beanpole to offer protection, not on the Beanpole itself. With this method, however, your space-saving won't be as efficient. As mentioned previously, a Hunter Zombie poses a great threat against Beanpoles. Since the Hunter Zombie hits the Beanpole, a Pepper-pult or other fire plant will not prevent freezing. A remedy for this situation could be a Vainilla to reflect the snowballs, though this will bring even more hazards against the Beanpole. If the Beanpole is anywhere near danger, it is advised to not plant any valuable or expensive plants on it. Planting your Beanpoles near the back of the lawn by the house will keep them from most threats. The best protection for a Beanpole is a Pumpkin. However, it can be tricky planting the Pumpkin where you want it. The grass tile itself will have to be highlighted in order to put the Pumpkin around the Beanpole. If a leaf glows and you plant the Pumpkin there, then it will be as useless as any other defensive plant on a Beanpole. In stages with limited plants, a Beanpole can offer an easier way to keep track of alive plants. Remember, though, that the Beanpole itself is considered a plant. On stages with limited plants eaten, Beanpoles offer an all-or-nothing strategy. Gallery PVZ2 Beanpole.png|An empty Beanpole Trivia * If every tile has a Beanpole, and every leaf on those Beanpoles consist of a full Pea Pod protected by a Pumpkin on a Flower Pot, then there will be 990 active plants on the board. ** If you do not consider a full Pea Pod to consist of 5 different plants, then there will be 450 active plants. Category:Plants Category:Plants made by GopluxPoplu Category:Supporting Plants Category:Environment Modifiers Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Beans